<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World is Rotten by Melodyheartbreak01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794017">The World is Rotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyheartbreak01/pseuds/Melodyheartbreak01'>Melodyheartbreak01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The World Is Rotten [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Goddesses, Gods, Mentions of Sex, mentions of nudity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyheartbreak01/pseuds/Melodyheartbreak01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every couple of thousand years, the 4 trickster gods gather to play a gambling game, what is this game? The World is Rotten, well, what happens in that game? A participant of the game spends 100 years on earth as a completely perfect person, in a town made only to adore them...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The World Is Rotten [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet Miranda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 4 trickster gods and goddesses have gathered to the Parchen Deck, which is a giant god palace directly above a volcano that bleeds out blessings to mortals every 500 years, but that's not the point right now. The World Is Rotten is about to be played, Lachen himself is playing, and he's the most wealthy God around here! The group rolls a set of dice made of a shimmering blue gem, the participant who gets the highest roll of the dice gets to have their round first.... The goddess of gemstones, Laquine, rolls a 17, making her the first participant to go. Laquine's beautiful sapphire locks that were around 5 feet in length bounced as she ran out of the Parchen Deck, and was re-incarnated in..... Leckenville, Massachusetts!</p><p>"Do you think none of her Sytchers will find out her single flaw?" A man with hair that looked like it was a sketch during the renaissance, it looked like paper with the only detail of the hair being black ink details that made it look like it was splitting, and were the only signals that it wasn't just a sheet of paper on hair.</p><p>"No way, Laquine can BARELY handle keeping the Telican Lock a secret from her HUSBAND for a DAY! If she's lucky, she'll make it to high school, and then be revealed." A tall man made out of blue flames, making him have only a silhouette with 1 and a half feet long horns, and his bright white eyes and mouth threw his cards off the side of the table.</p><p>Meanwhile, Laquine is born in the town, and named Miranda Poshgrove. She was born to wealthy parents, so she is put in a expensive light pink blankets with little pink diamonds on the side of the blanket. The parents drove home after a few days in the hospital, and stared adoringly at their beautiful, rich, perfect baby girl from her crib.</p><p>Before Miranda knew it, she was 5 years old and attending school for the first time, she had her blonde hair in two pigtails, and every girl looked like a TROLL compared to her. That was when Sasha met Miranda, Sasha had honey blonde hair, and was raised by her single mother. Miranda and her got along quite well, but soon enough, Miranda was swarmed by girls and boys who all wanted to be her arm candy, and Sasha soon faded away from the whole crowd.</p><p>Before Sasha knew it, it was the 8th grade dance, Miranda was wearing a baby blue gown, which was obviously coated in blue jewels. Meanwhile, Sasha stood, in her lavender dress that only reached a bit farther then her knees, all of the kids knew that Miranda looked so much more stunning then them too, and they all loved her for that.</p><p>So did the teachers, and so did the adults.</p><p>Miranda strutted down the gym, but soon.....</p><p>Miranda tripped onto a boy, landing directly on his lips, causing Miranda to kiss him hard. The boy wrapped his arm around her leg, and stripped her on the gym floor. That was when the students realized how much more beautiful Miranda was, her perfect breasts, the perfect noises she would make, she was so hot, she was so amazing.... And......</p><p>SPLAT! White mashed potato crashed onto the floor, the nerd who brought it blushed deeply at the boy and Miranda's display, everyone knew what they wanted to do.</p><p>Thus, a madhouse began to unravel. Every started stripping, an unspoken rule was established, whoever you touch, you've gotta start banging. Even the teachers and parents were going along with it, almost everybody was naked.... Everybody except for Sasha.</p><p>"MOM! What the hell are you doing?! Why are you naked, Miranda is 14?!" Sasha gripped her mother, who's eyes were crazed. They had sapphire blue spirals, Sasha's mother had a giant smile on her face.</p><p>"Miranda..... Miranda...." That's it. Sasha's mom was officially fucking insane.</p><p>Sasha dragged her mother all the way home, by the time they were back, it was was around 5:45 AM due to them being far from the school, and due to Sasha being unable to carry her mother. Sasha was extremely tired, and dropped her mother near the door when they finally got inside.</p><p>"Okay mom, I'll go get you some clothes, and then we'll go to bed." Sasha said, before being cut off by white hitting the walls. "MOM! Why did you put white paint all over the walls?! Oh, and it got in my mouth...." Sasha said, and wiped the paint off of the living room walls and off of herself.</p><p>Sasha got some clothes for her mom, who was unresponsive, but still had her spiral eyes open, even more open then before in fact. Sasha sleepily walked towards the bathroom to brush her teeth, but by then, it was 6:20 AM, which means she had 40 minutes to get ready for school.... Ugh, why must you do this, Miranda?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Change Of Pace And Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasha called for an ambulance, due to her mother's state in her lavender dress from the dance, the paramedics came, and rolled Sasha's mother off. It broke her heart to see her mother like this, but she stayed strong and walked to the bus stop.</p><p>There was a new girl at her bus stop, usually nobody ever came to the bus stop, but there was a red-headed girl with rosey red cheeks, and wine red hair in a pony tail with a ribbon at the top of her head, holding the ponytail in place. She wore a pink sweater with a white skirt that made its way to her knees, and light pink shoes with white laces.</p><p>"Oh, hi! My name is Rebecca, I'm new here! Who are you?" The girl said, facing Sasha.</p><p>"U-Uh... Sasha.... Sasha, uh...." Sasha admitted, the new girl was.... Mildly cute.. But, like, not 'cute enough to date' kind of cute! She was just.... Oh, who was she kidding, she liked the new girl. And to add to this gayness cake, she forgot her damn last name, great, nice going Sasha! You complete idiot!</p><p>"It's okay, take your time.." The girl smiled kindly at her, making Sasha feel even worse. In her feelings cultural melting pot, she ran away from her bus stop. Great! Nice going, Sasha, you really messed up this time! How are you supposed to get to school, hm?</p><p>She decided, "Well, if I keep being a complete idiot, might as well accept it and do more stuff that's idiotic!" And Sasha stuck to her word, jumping into her mother's car and attempting to drive it.</p><p>By the time she had finally hit the schools flagpole, the car was dented, and Sasha was completely regretting her whole decision. This was a horrible idea.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sasha heard a girl laughing, it wasn't a giant laugh, just a girly giggle. She turned to look at who it was, and...</p><p>It was Miranda.</p><p>That fucking bitch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got my first kudos on this site, so this chapter is dedicated to you, random guest person! Sorry it's short, though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Punch In The Face Required</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miranda was such a fucking bitch, first she starts an orgy at the dance, then infects her mom with her Lil Miss Perfect virus, and then she has the audacity to laugh in her face?????? Sasha was done, but it could only get worse from here.</p><p>Sasha looks at Miranda, before Miranda is swept into the arms by a crowd like she was a baby, and CARRIED into school. Sasha knew she had to follow, so she ran out of the dented car and into the school.</p><p>"UwU, buy my Onlyfans, because I'm broke OwO." Miranda says, as the crowd surrounding her picks up their phones to buy her Onlyfans.... Everyone in the crowd, except for Sasha.</p><p>"Aren't you a bit young to have a-" Sasha is cut off by the crowd screeching at Miranda, due to her blowing a kiss at an unknown person, the crowd roared to see who it was, pushing and shoving each other with... Sapphire blue spirals in their eyes, just like Sasha's mom..</p><p>Sasha ran out, she couldn't deal with Lil Miss Perfect anymore, all of her horrible actions were blending into Miranda's stupid laughing face. She hated her, she hated her, she hated....</p><p>Sasha felt like she just had wind in her ears, and now she could hear clearly. Sasha ran inside, ready to punch Miranda and her laughing face.</p><p>But she couldn't.</p><p>When Sasha was around 5 feet away from Miranda, she couldn't move any farther, the universe just wouldn't let her. She tried to scream at Miranda, but her words were barely audible, she could barely hear her own voice. She tried something, anything that would let Miranda be dethroned a notch. But she couldn't.</p><p>But Sasha wasn't about to give up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh hey guys, maybe you should check out my other story, Axe Child, I hate self promo but it has no hits 😳.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Perspective Of Beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I think we need a change in scenery, so let me give you one.</p><p>Rebecca steps onto the school bus, it was very late, but she wasn't going to complain. Rebecca sat in the back of the bus in an empty seat.</p><p>Soon, the bus picked up a pale young boy, with very light blonde hair. The boy nervously sat next to Rebecca.</p><p>"Oh, hello! I'm Rebecca, who are you-" Rebecca is cut off by the boy's leg kicking her.</p><p>"Oh no... I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't do that on purpose, I just.... I guess it kind of....." The boy was shaking in his seat as he attempted to describe what he had done with his hands.</p><p>"It's okay, take your time..." Rebecca kindly smiled, but it seemed the boy didn't want to be near her anymore, and he ran to another seat.</p><p>Oh well....</p><p>The bus reached the school, and Rebecca got off the bus. She saw from the front of the school that somebody was be crowded around, they were probably popular, and a dented up car. How strange....</p><p>Rebecca walked into the school, prepared for whatever happened next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made another chapter to celebrate my first bookmark on this site! Thank you, kind stranger!<br/>Anyways, I have NO ideas for this story rn, so if you strangers could comment any ideas for chapters, that would be radical! Thank ya, and have a good day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. World Above</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, the trickster gods were looking at this from a holographic screen at the Parchen Deck.</p><p>"Isn't that blondie one of that Blue Bitch's Sytchers?" The blue flame man said, looking absolutely bored.</p><p>"Yes, I believe her name is Sasha." The man with paper hair said, looking at his cards.</p><p>"Who cares? Her name could be Spaghetti Bolognese, and seriously couldn't care less." The trickster god puts a hand on his cheek, and sighs. "I really don't care about this."</p><p>"Then why are you even here?" The god with paper hair was getting mildly annoyed by his fellow god's moaning and whining.</p><p>"Because where else would I be able to get Rechen's Script?" Rechen's Script was an object that could destroy and rebuild worlds, just by writing in it, and Yuku, the niece of Rechen, had somehow managed to take it.</p><p>"Ohoho! You specifically want what I've got? I almost feel honored to be kind-of wanted by the fire guy! Wait, what did you do again?" Yuku thinks for a long while. "OHHH! You're remembered for tricking people into running into house fires that you started!" Yuku didn't look like the image of 'goddess' that most people think of. She was a white figure, with short white hair and red eyes. Not exactly 'god-like'.</p><p>"Hey, you better stop!" The flame god got up, and pointed at Yuku, banging his hand on the table.</p><p>"Oh, whadda ya gonna do, Revon? Make me run into the volcano below? HA!" Ruku laughed, an argument brewed, with Ruku and Revon both making fun of eachother, and going back to the game at the end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Back To The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the day went as normal as you could make it when you wanted to murder a girl, just classes, and plotting murders, and a few more classes, and a few more murder plots.</p><p>After Sasha rode the bus home, she walked to the nearby bus stop, and took a bus to the hospital her mother was taken to.</p><p>"Is she any better?" Sasha asked the doctor who was taking care of her mother. Her mother didn't look any better, still smiling with spirals in her eyes, but seemingly unconscious, despite her eyes being extremely open.</p><p>"We don't know, we can't tell what she has, or what caused this occurrence." The doctor responded.</p><p>"Oh, okay... Thank you." Sasha said, before she walked back to the bus stop.</p><p>She was so mad! Miranda had taken away the school dance, and the sanity of the students at the dance, and the sanity of the teachers, and the sanity of the parents who were forced to attend because their kids wanted to go and they weren't allowed to just drop them off! That would be bad on its own, but that also took away her mom's sanity, and that's worse!</p><p>While she was riding on the bus, a brick was suddenly thrown through one of the bus's window!</p><p>And then another brick.</p><p>And another one.</p><p>And eventually, it wasn't just bricks anymore. Rocks, stolen garden supplies, stop signs, anything you could probably snatch off of a street, it was getting thrown.</p><p>The bus sped away from the people throwing objects at it, who looked to be.... Students from her school? Once the bus got far enough that she couldn't see the students, Sasha looked out the window. There were fires, destruction, cars flipped over and property destroyed to the point where she didn't even think you could destroy it that much until now.</p><p>Homes were in ruins, like a fire that had lasted weeks just came in and destroyed everything. But she just became concerned? What about her own home? Had anything bad happened to it? Because if it did, she swears that it couldn't have gotten any worse then that.</p><p>Finally, after seemingly years of nervously waiting, she finally got to her stop. She ran off the bus like it was the last thing she would ever do, and ran down the street to look at her house and see any damage.</p><p>And when Sasha got there, it was too late. Her house was in ruins, and students from her school were swarming it, crushing everything in sight into pieces with objects, bricks, rocks, stolen garden supplies, stop signs, anything.</p><p>But the worst part was when she looked up from the damage, and the students.</p><p>And saw Miranda, standing over the ruins of her home with a sick grin on her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOAH, I'M BACK! Sorry for being gone for soooooo long, I really didn't have any ideas for this story.... BUT NOW I DO!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>